To Be Normal
by CiffyItCityC
Summary: (Humanized - CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT BL) Nutty has been discharged from the hospital. He's different now. Too different, his friends have trouble adjusting to this new Nutty. Even the greenette himself feels uncomfortable in his skin, but he doesn't understand why. Confused feelings, raccons trying to corrupt him, unhappy friends; will he be able to stay 'normal? What is normal?
1. Introduction

_Author's Note: Been awhile since I last posted. I'm back with a Happy Tree Friend Alternate Universe (HTF AU for short, lolol~)_

 _Currently working on the cover artwork. Maybe one day I'll turn this into a comic. One day, and better. This chapter should be the shortest one. Think of it as a teaser?_

* * *

This room was blinding, it was white, and bright. Where was the color? Looking down, he saw himself in nothing but white. It's so boring, so bright it burned his eyes. He hated this sense of nothingness. The greenette tried moving his arms. It was impossible when he was restrained. This straight jacket held his arms down. It was torture. It was agonizing to be here. His breathing quickened; mouth drooling and crying for sugar. He wants it. That sugary taste. Even if it was boiling hot sugary syrup, he wanted it.

Nutty, remember when you were normal?

Those words played in this squirrel's head. He understood them, yet he didn't understand them. Normal? Who's saying this? Of course he remembers. It was a boring time of his life. It wasn't white like now, it was all gray. Gray and muddy. Why would he want to remember now?

You want to leave, don't you?

'Yes! I do! I want to leave! I want to eat! I want to move! I want to leave! Yes! Yes!' He thought loudly in his head, screaming in delight. He swung his legs, twisting his body around and trying to break out of the tight straight jacket.

Then be normal. You have to be normal. It's easy. Everyone else is normal. Just copy them, then you'll be normal. Only normal people can leave. Only normal people are allowed... Or do you want to stay here?

'No! No! No, no, no! I'll be normal! I promise! Please let me out! I'll be normal!'

'I'll be normal... so let me out... please?'


	2. Welcome Home

_A/N: This is a Humanized AU, but they still have animal characteristic. You'll get the idea. Anyways, Enjoy._

 _"Welcome Home, Nutty!"_

Read a paper banner. The green squirrel stared at it, even his lazy eye followed in astonishment. He never had this before. Where did it come from? Did he order this?

A chuckle sounded behind him. "You have caring friends. They must've been worried about you. You'll have plenty of time to catch up with them now." Someone with light blue hair came close. Their fingers tips brushed up lose strands of green and yellow hair. He clipped them down so they wouldn't come down again. "We made sure this house was left completely clean. Without all that junk, there's plenty more room to move around in." They smelled the air with a pleasant smile. "Lavender~"

The bluenette walked to the couch, sitting down and opening a briefcase. The case was jam-packed with documents, but it was all neatly organized with tabs telling everything apart. He knew just where to get what he needed. "Nutty, come here." The squirrel obeyed, walking towards them and sitting properly beside them.

"Your furry tail will be a bother in the public, so make sure to take these." He was handed a pill bottle. Nutty read it's label, knowing well what they were. These pills helped hide away an animal's tail and ears, as well as other characteristics, leaving only the human body. Something the bluenette's parents had created years ago. A stapler set of papers were then handed to him.

"I have readied a new diet plan for you, as well as a set of tasks and some other papers I need you to fill out. No hurry, so take your time. Do you understand?"

The greenette nodded... silence occurred as he watched the other write something down.

"...Sniffles."

"Yes, Nutty?"

"...am I... like you?"

"Hm, we are different species. You're a squirrel, and I'm an antea-"

"No, no, not like that!" Nutty spoke, but he was quick to feel sick in his stomach.

"Nutty, what had I told you about speaking out of turn? Don't suddenly raise your voice either." They scolded, disappointed in how quick the other was to behave.

"I'm sorry..." Nutty stayed quiet, silently pressing his thumbs together. Only the sound of a clock ticking and Sniffle's pen scratching on the paper could be heard. Nutty waited for five minutes... waited for what? In that time, Sniffles was done writing. He closed the brief case and carried it in his hand. Sniffles stood up, and Nutty copied.

"Make sure to read through the papers and head straight to bed, understand?" They ordered. Nutty nodded, keeping his eyes on the other. The bluenette stared at their smaller lazy eye, his hand drifted over it to close their eyelid. "We'll have to find an eye donor some day."

Nutty wanted to move quickly, but he knew better. He shook his head, and rested his hand on Sniffles hand. "Leave it. I'll keep my eye closed... or I'll wear an eye patch..." He said with a small smile. Sniffles continued to stare for a few, but the smile was contagious. They leaned closer to Nutty's pink lips. They kissed. The kiss didn't taste sweet, no sugar and it wasn't sticky. Just soft, pink lips, and a normal kiss. Nutty broke away from the kiss, feeling a sudden ache in his heart.

'Don't kiss me.' Is what he thought.

"Your lips are chapped." Is what he said.

"Sorry, I haven't been applying chapstick recently. It's cold so make sure you apply some too." Sniffles said, giving them a goodbye hug. "I'll come visit tomorrow. Be good now." He ruffled the strands of yellow and green hair before heading out the door. The door closed with a click, automatically locking itself. He room was left silent. It felt empty despite all the furniture. Something was missing. Sugar.

with fear, he quickly pinched his arm, scaring away those dangerous cravings. He was told to do this to control his thoughts. His arm had a few red patches from previous pinches.

Nutty looked around the bare yellow walls. The only picture frames were resting on the tables. He looked at one. On it was a boy that looked like him, with a Such a big smile, hair pointing at all places and candy stuck to it. "Gross..." His eyes narrowed, making a sour face as he turned the image down. That wasn't him, was it? Was that actually him?... he let out a deep breath and looked at the packet in his hands. The first page was a diet, everything he had to eat neatly organized by time.

He read a small section:

If you want a late night snack, only toast some bread along with some warm milk.

...The squirrel sighed. He looked through the packet, reading through each and everyone of them. He re-read it more than once. Mostly just to pass time until the clock chimed 9PM. Bed time. The greenette stood up and headed off to the bathroom. On the counter was a fresh new pair of green cotton pajamas. He lifted the folded garments up to his nose, smelling the detergent's flowery fragrance. Nutty looked up at the mirror and stared at himself. "Shower, snack, then bed. No distractions." He frowned. Slowly, his knees bent and his body lowered. As he curled up on the floor, he shoved his face against the soft cotton. The cotton soaked up his small tears and whimpers.


End file.
